


chanhee hates thigh belts

by taeminki



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Chanhee was given a thigh belt to wear for a performance and one of his members (read: Sanghyuk) decided to tease him by pulling on it--and theneveryonehad to do it and Chanhee's going crazy.





	chanhee hates thigh belts

**Author's Note:**

> me, twenty minutes ago: I'm going to continue writing my jaeseong art!au that I'm genuinely excited for and post it tonight--  
> me, after watching **one** k.o performance: writes 1300 words about chani's thigh belt

It started with Sanghyuk, because it always started with Sanghyuk. Chanhee was standing around by himself, practicing his rap under his breath while he listened to music-- training his skill to multitask, and continue with the performance should something go wrong with the audio-- should he lose his earpiece-- anything. His mind was wandering, but he was focused enough that he knew he was doing well in training his mind. What he _didn't_  focus on, however, were his surroundings-- so he didn't even being to predict that Sanghyuk would walk up behind him, hook three fingers between his thigh belt and the back of his thigh, and roughly tug him back.

Chanhee started with a small yelp-- and he turned around, smacking Sanghyuk's hand away as he did. He had no idea who was behind him-- given the initial reaction, and seeing that it was Sanghyuk only earned the older male another hit-- sharp and slightly infuriated to the shoulder. Sanghyuk laughed, amused at Chanhee's temporary frustration. Chanhee muttered at him, "Hyung, don't," but Sanghyuk pulled him close and hugged him in apology, and Chanhee couldn't be genuinely angry at him for long.

That was the end of that--for Sanghyuk, at least. Of course, though, Seokwoo had to witness the little incident, and, of course, he had to find it absolutely endearing, and he just _had_  to copy it. Chanhee wasn't alone for more than five minutes after Sanghyuk had left him before Seokwoo snuck up to Chanhee and did the same thing-- only he used two fingers to pull Chanhee instead of three. Chanhee almost whirled around and hit Seokwoo right in the stomach, thinking it was Sanghyuk again. He hit Seokwoo anyway-- a little punch to the shoulder, just as he'd done to Sanghyuk. It was more out of shock than anything-- anger for scaring him, not pulling him, but he found himself slightly irked at the notion that he was being physically controlled for the second time that day. Seokwoo apologized, though-- and kissed Chanhee's head and laughed, and said "You're so endearing," and it made Chanhee's heart flutter just a little bit to be called _endearing_ \--for it wasn't a common word between the members, or people in general. Chanhee didn't show the touch of flattery, though; he never did. (Affection wasn't his strong point.)

Chanhee decided to escape the area after that, certain that another one of his members would bother him if he remained on his own--perfectly exposed for being spooked and manhandled. He found an area to stand in which Inseong and Youngkyun were talking-- in which Inseong was playing with Youngkyun's hair as he spoke to him about their upcoming performance. Chanhee was slowly picking up on the conversation-- where it had probably already gone, and where it was going, so that he might join come the next few moments. He was interrupted, however, by a sudden tug-- this one also originating at his thigh. He stumbled, a small "Ah!" falling from his mouth. Youngkyun reached out, caught his arm and helped steady him. Chanhee turned to the culprit with furrowed eyes only to be met with a genuinely shocked expression on Youngbin's face; he looked down to see Youngbin's keys hanging from his waist--now attached to the buckle on Chanhee's belt.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chanhee," Youngbin said, and carefully unhooked his key chain from Chanhee's thigh belt. Chanhee told him, quietly, "It's okay--" but it was quiet and cut off as a sudden hand caught his belt again-- three fingers between the white leather and his black jeans, much nearer to the inside of his thigh than Sanghyuk and Seokwoo had been. He, again, was pulled, and he landed against Youngkyun's chest-- Youngkyun, who _would_  tease him like that-- Youngkyun, who he kicked in revenge. Youngkyun muttered out his pain with a laugh; Chanhee started away, finding himself too annoyed to deal with Youngkyun, or anyone for that matter--but then, _of course_ , he was caught by the thigh _again_. Inseong had him this time-- tugged him back as Youngkyun opened his arms and caught him-- Chanhee's back to his chest. Youngkyun told him "Chanhee! Chanhee!" in an obnoxiously sweet voice while Chanhee whined, "Hyung, why?" to Inseong.

"You're so cute, Chanhee." Inseong said, ruffling his hands through Chanhee's hair. Chanhee was short of rolling his eyes, but silently dealt with his annoyance in Youngkyun's arms, blocking out the sounds of his (obnoxiously) cute whining and (sarcastic!) apologizing.

"Stage in five minutes!" Youngbin came by to remind them-- gentle hand on Chanhee's thigh, and Chanhee almost flinched away, thinking Youngbin was going to manhandle him away from Youngkyun's chest--or something of the sort. Youngkyun snorted at his reaction. Chanhee pushed Youngkyun's arms off of him and left, hoping to find any of the members that hadn't yet bullied him. (Yet.)

He found Juho. Juho was sitting in front of the mirror, leaning back comfortably in a chair as he scrolled through something on his phone. Chanhee stood next to him-- leaned over his chair, practically draping himself across it and, in effect, Juho. Juho made a confused sound-- turned and looked at Chanhee. He laughed a bit in amusement, bending an arm back to pet Chanhee's head comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Juho asked, to which Chanhee just shook his head. Juho became a bit more alarmed at Chanhee's silence, sitting up and properly comforting the back of Chanhee's head, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Chanhee said. Juho pet him until he stood up straight-- stretched out his arms, a sound falling from his lips. Juho was amused at his cuteness, which he mentioned-- "You're cute, Chanhee," as he poked softly at Chanhee's (now exposed) stomach. Chanhee brought his arms down quickly in fear that Juho would tickle him, but Juho didn't often tease to that extent. Chanhee trusted him when his hand ended up at Chanhee's thigh belt, and he was right to--because Juho simply tugged it a bit in emphasis, saying "I like this;" he didn't pull _Chanhee_  at all. (Juho was really started to reinforce the idea that he was Chanhee's favorite.)

"Two minutes!" Jaeyoon came by and tugged at Chanhee's belt-- moving him a bit from the sudden force, but it was clearly unintentional--he placed a hand on Chanhee's back when he fumbled and said "Oh! Sorry, Chanhee!" to which Chanhee tightened his jaw and said nothing. (He hated feeling this annoyed.)

Luckily, no one else touched his thigh belt before the performance-- or during, which gave Chanhee some time to focus and cool off. There was only one incident of manhandling-by-thigh-belt after the performance--in which Chanhee started to exit toward the wrong side of the stage and Taeyang had to reach out and grab him (for some reason, by the belt of his thigh). Taeyang gave a rushed tug, which was a bit rough and pulled Chanhee again. Chanhee was too full of post-performance adrenaline to care; in fact, he hardly noticed. He did, however, strip himself of the stupid belt as soon as he was backstage, practically throwing it against the ground to get it as far away from him as possible. Youngbin, who was passing by, startled at the sudden--seemingly angry-- action. He placed a comforting hand on the small of Chanhee's back, asking "Are you okay?" as he bent to pick it up for him. He held it, looking at it for a moment, and wondered "Was this bothering you?"

Chanhee laughed a little bit, amused at _himself_  for being so annoyed with the thing, but didn't elaborate for Youngbin-- simply told him "It's okay, hyung;" and Youngbin knew he wasn't going to get another answer out of Chanhee, so he left it at that.

("I'm sorry for bothering my baby Chanhee," Sanghyuk said later-- halfway to bed, he caught Chanhee by the shoulders and hugged him tight. Chanhee had no idea if he was talking about the one incident in which Sanghyuk had pulled his belt, or if he somehow knew that he started an entire(ly annoying) phenomenon among the members; but Chanhee accepted the apology anyway--albeit silently, and with a still amused smile.)


End file.
